A non-digital learning object (e.g., an entity that may be used and/or reused for learning) may be converted into a digital learning object in a native form (e.g., a DocBook format, a native XML, etc.). The digital learning object may be assigned with a meta-data which describes a content of the learning object. Encrypting the meta-data may require a lot of repetitive manual labor. In addition, the meta-data may be encrypted by a person (e.g., a programmer, a data entry clerk, etc.) who may not have a definitive idea as to how the learning object may be used.
An authoring station (e.g., a workstation, a computer, a portable computing device, etc.) of an e-learning system (e.g., made up of a learning management system, a content management system, an administrative management system, etc.) may be used to create (e.g., and/or access, edit, interpret, and/or present) an e-learning course (e.g., based on one or more units of the learning object). The authoring station may include a number of software programs (e.g., a course editor, a browser, etc.) to prepare the e-learning course.
The authoring station may search for the learning object based on the meta-data of the learning object. Thus, an incorrectly entered meta-data may hinder the authoring station to locate the learning object. As such, the learning object may not be easily reusable to create the e-learning course, thus resulting in an economic and/or intellectual waste (e.g., of not utilizing the learning objects as an educational resource).
The e-learning course may be published to the content management system and/or distributed to a user of the e-learning couse using the learning management system. The user may interact with the e-learning course through a learning portal (e.g., on a webpage of a company, a school, etc.). The learning portal may be stationary, thus preventing the user from accessing the e-learning course when the user is on a move. Furthermore, the e-learning course published on the content management system may not be easily adaptable for a particular media type because learning objects that make up the e-learning course may not be conditioned to execute in the particular media type.